iam sorry ianto
by 00torchwood
Summary: Sequel to Gwen’s done is now, Iantos pov starts when he sees Gwen kissing Jack.


**Read gwens done it now first!! **

**Sequel to Gwen's done is now, Iantos pov starts when he sees Gwen kissing Jack. hope u like it ******

**I don't own torchwood. **

"Jack I've got that info..." what the hell is he doing. I turn and walk away as fast as I can before i do something that I will regret.

"Ianto..." I did not hear the rest of the sentence nor did I turn to look at him, If turned I would have pulled out my gun and killed both of them. Gwen was meant to be my friend how could she do that to me after all that I have done for her. I clean up her shit no questions asked, and she is married to Rhys, should I tell him? Mess her relationship with him like she has done with me and Jack. I thought he cared about me, I thought things where working, what I have done to him to make him treat me like this? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS? Why does everyone always leave me?

As I enter the main hub Mickey looks up from his computer, I see his lips moving but I hear nothing, I do not stop, I need time to think get, my head straight, to know if this is what it want my life to be not just jack but torchwood, I am still young I can start again a new life. I stopped when I realised where I was, it was the field where I helped jack bring down the weevil, the place where I meet Jack. I moved over to the trees and sat down between them and closed my eyes and think.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I had more than 20 miss called from Jack and a text from Martha. "_Can I join u jacks to depressing? He misses Yan and gwen did kiss him and ctv shows jack trying to pull him of. Opps did i say him. Lol" I_ smiled at the last but of the text I told her to late jack sulk for a bit and told her where I was.

It was not long before Martha found me. I smiled as she made her way over to me "hi Yan" she said in a soft voice I gave a little smile and looked down at my feet "what am I going to do Martha?" I said as she sat down next to me. 

We spoke for a while she told that jack had sent Gwen home and told her not to come back and when she left he was in his office drinking. That worried me jack only drank when he was depressed or at a party.

"What would you do if you were me Martha?" I still did not look at her.

"Will if I saw another woman kissing Tom I would do have walked away look you did, think about it and then I would go at talk to him" she said calmly.

I looked at her and said "so that what you think I should do is see what he has to say?"

She took my hand and squeezed it softly "I think you should do whatever is in your hart, and may I just say the ctv footage does show jack trying to pull her off of him.....he loves you Ianto he really does" That's all I needed to here. I get on my feet taking Martha with me "come on" I said "suppose I should go let out of his misery before he drinks himself to death"

We walked back to the hub in silence and as the clog door open I could see Jack watching Martha and I walk in. He looked at me and gives me an apologetic smile. My hart sack when I looked at him. His hair is a mess; his eyes are red and his cheeks where stained because he had been crying. I immediately new that he was sorry.

I stepped into his office, we could not look at each other for a minute, I took a step towards him and made him look at me "am sorry Ianto" he whispered and a silent tear escaped his eye. I wiped away quickly.

"Why did you let her do it Jack?" I said softly holding back the tears myself.

"I tried Yan I did but she didn't listen or pall a way" he whispered again.

"What do you mean she did not listen?" I asked in confusion, what did she say to him?

"We were coming back from the volts and she told that she had feelings for me and that she would do anything to be with me" he said looking back at his feet. "I told that I did not feel the some why and that she was married and that I had you and I would never dream of hurting you because I...I lo...I love you and then she laugh and said that I loved her and she kissed me, I don't know how far she would of gone if didn't show up when you did." He finished all most in tears. He does love. I pulled him in for a long and passionate kiss putting as mush love in as I can to show that I believed him and was not going anywhere. He kissed me back.

I pulled back for air and rested my forehead to his "I love you to jack" a whispered and kissed him softly and added "what Gwen done was harassment sir"

Jack looked at me and smiled "I guess it was"

**Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw **

**Normal pov**

Gwen was suspended of four weeks and de-promoted for sexual harassment and was now working now was cleaning and feeding the weevils. She was not allowed to feed Myfanwy and make coffee because Ianto was scared she was going to blow the machine up somehow. No one spoke to hair for awhile and she was not allowed out on the field. Ianto thought she got of lightly if what was an ordinary work place she would be in court. But as this was not an ordinary job she got de-promoted and Jack and Ianto had a lot of mach up sex.

**Soz it took so long to put up did not no what to write. Hope u like it. Reviews welcome. And am working on another story at the mo so the first chapter of that should be up soon. **


End file.
